convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Cortez
Steve Cortez is a character from Mass Effect. He made his debut in Far Away Lights. Canon An Alliance pilot assigned to the Normandy-SR2. In addition to being a Kodiak pilot, Steve is also responsible for maintaining the Normandy's armory, a duty that he and Lt. James Vega share. Steve has been in the alliance for about a decade, first serving in the First Fleet on-board the SSV Hawking. A year prior to his assignment to the Normandy, Steve lost his husband to a Collector assault. Pre-Convergence There's not much to note about Steve's time immediately before the event. Upon the dawn of the Reaper threat, Steve was one of the few to be kept on to accompany the Normandy's crew while other members were sent out to carry out missions in other parts of the galaxy. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Steve appears in the event in a supporting capacity, first appearing in the third chapter along with the rest of the Normandy's crew, working with the crews of the Discovery and the Enterprise, along with the displaced Survivors, in order to restore everyone to their respective universes. The War of the Universe As a member of the Normandy's crew, Steve regularly accompanied the survivors throughout their travels. Though he never voted during the voting rounds, he often shared his opinions and thoughts on whatever discussion was ongoing at the time. Steve was relatively unseen early in the event, his duties mostly pertaining to maintaining the Normandy, especially during after its crash landing in the wasteland. However, when the crew entered the virtual reality of Eden, Steve joined them under orders of Kaidan Alenko. Within Eden, Steve accompanied a group visiting an inn and ended up chatting with the likes of Rey, Roy, Skeletor, and Bane, the latter leaving a lasting impression on the pilot. Steve fought alongside the crew during both the mission on Omega and during the Husk invasion of the Normandy, though it was at this time that Bane's personal philosophy on how the mission should be carried out began clashing with the views of Steve, Commander Shepard, and the majority of the group. Though some tense words were shared, Steve was happy they were eventually able to maintain an understanding moving forward. On Rannoch, Steve maintained a position on the Normandy. He carried the groups to their objectives in the shuttle, though otherwise did not participate in the mission. When Elliot was revealed and the final battle began, Bane revealed himself as having been working for the Reapers all along as a traitor, much to Steve's dismay. Feeling betrayal, Steve fought from the shuttle, concentrating his attacks on Bane and his men. Despite this, Bane seemed to still hold respect for Steve, though this only disgusted the pilot. Character Relationships * Commander Shepard - The main protagonist of the Mass Effect series who debuted alongside Steve in The War of the Universe. With this incarnation of Shepard being a female who straddles the line between Paragon and Renegade, she and Steve maintain a strong and lasting friendship. Not unlike the other members of the Normandy's crew, Steve looks up to and admires Shepard, who likewise shares this respect for her crew. It's known that Steve and Shepard in particular have visited gay bars while off duty. * Bane - An antagonist from DC Comics, specifically a villain for Batman, who debuted alongside Steve in The War of the Universe. Though they were both seemingly far different in both personality and morals, the pair seemingly reached an understanding and respect of one another, finding similarities in each other's past. However, when Bane revealed himself as the final traitor, the legitimacy of their friendship was in question. Though Bane seemed to still respect Steve, the pilot had lost all amity he held for Bane. Trivia * Steve originally debuted in The War of the Universe, but with more recent event Far Away Lights taking place much earlier on the timeline, that is now where he canonically debuts. Category:NPCs Category:The War of the Universe Category:Mass Effect characters Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Far Away Lights Category:Characters